A Young Witch In Training
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Ashley has always had a certain "thing" for the mysterious, sexy, and rather always creepy acting Tharja, but the shy behaving girl has always kept quiet about it all. However, on one very special day, the young witch in training was finally able to thoroughly claim her prize... which was by roughly f***ing it, just to be perfectly blunt here. A Yuri/Futanari lemon story.


_**[Disclaimer] I do not own anything in this story! Well, I own the plot of course, but as for everything else? No, I do NOT own it! All of the credit goes to its rightful creator(s)! Come on, people, you all know about this garbage by now, anyway!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Uh, I'm really sorry if you're "triggered" by this story and... Oh, wait a minute, no I'm not. I honestly don't even care. If you don't like this piece, then go somewhere else or something. Who freaking gives a sh**. _ **Anyway, I hope that you like this story, even though you most likely won't thanks to just how twisted my imagination always tends to be. And as always, I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors! Man, I seriously HATE typos. Like, for real I do. And "Akidearest", if you're actually reading this right now, PLEASE sit on my face! It's all a nigga ever wanted in his life, you feel me! :'(**_**_

 **(A Young Witch In Training)**

It was a pretty darn hot weathered day today, and the bright sun was now setting, which of course gave the sky tremendously beautiful looking sunset scenery. As the sky slowly continued to get darker and more colorful looking, something even more 'hotter' than the weather was currently happening down in the All-star water garden of the 'Super Smash Bros. Stadium' right now.

Always around this very late time of the day, only the women of 'Smash' occupied this area, and the girls who were here at the current moment was Princess Peach, Female Wii Fit Trainer/Jane Tabitha Trainer, Tharja, Adeline, and also the young, shy, crude, huge pigtailed, witch girl named Ashley. All of the girls, all of them except for Adeline, were all stark naked at the moment. Jane and Peach sat side-by-side each other with their heads together, both of the horny women intensely watching as Tharja was ever so enthusiastically bouncing up and down on top of Ashley's almost comically large sized futa penis.

Ashley's cute girlfriend, Adeline, was simply sitting somewhat close by both Peach and WFT, the young girl also watching the two dark magic wielders going at it so darn passionately. Aside from the very peaceful sounds of lightly running water and the still up this late singing of birds, the sexually stimulating sounds of wild sex was loudly ringing inside of everyone's ears as of right now. The strained moans and swear words of Ashley, the deep sounding giggling and curse words from Tharja, the repetitive wet sounds of Tharja's wonderfully plump butt cheeks continuously crashing down hard on top of Ashley's sweaty pelvis, and also just the naughty view of the sexy scene in general easily created a sight that could probably veer just about anybody's attention to it by sheer force and curiosity alone.

"Just look at that huge, delicious looking dick of hers disappear, and then magically reappear like that, Jane. It's so hot," cooed Peach, sighing and fluttering her blue colored eyes now.

"Mm, mm, MM! Isn't that the truth, my friend," spoke back Wii Fit Trainer, also sighing.

"Her phallus is, well, pretty fucking big, and Pit is actually slightly smaller than her, too! And that's certainly saying a whole lot! I mean, I can hardly even take Ashley's massive and perfect looking dick most of the time, but she's SO gosh damn good at hitting all of the right spots. Oh, she's just **so** amazing...!" then ranted WFT, smiling widely.

"Mm, hmm! she sure is!" happily voiced back the blonde princess, giggling cutely afterwards. "We **should** walk our fat butts on over there and go get us some dick from her, too!"

"Yes, let's do just that..." sighed out the pale woman, slightly rubbing her own moist feeling womanhood now, also still watching the two girls making love together so dang furiously.

With her small hands placed tightly onto both sides of Tharja's amazingly curved hips, Ashley now started to breathe even harder than ever before. The face of the young, poor witch honestly looked like she was in complete agony, but the 'agony' that she was feeling right now was straight up raw, untamable, and honest to goodness pleasure. The witch girl felt the older woman beginning to bounce on top of her even faster and harder now, and feeling her doing this nearly made Ashley scream at the very top of her little lungs; she pretty much did scream her loudest, so whatever.

"AaaaAUUGH...! OH, T-T-THHHHARJAAAAA-AAHHH! FUCK ME! F-FUCK! MEEEE!" loudly wailed out Ashley, her bright red eyes closed tight, her tongue hanging out, and her breathing only getting heavier by the second.

After giggling in a really wicked sounding tone, the raven haired woman smiled down at the pelvic thrusting young girl as she then spoke to her rather sternly, "Tell me when you're about to cum, Ashley. Let me know, or else!"

"S-S-SHIT! OH, N-NOOO! I'M CUMMIIIING! AARRGHHHH... F-FUCK!" were the foul words that Ashley screamed out loud, her small arms now wrapping very tightly around Tharja's curvy waist as she continued to steadily shoot out seed after seed deep inside of the dark magic wielder's stretched out anus.

The young witch, after relaxing and catching her breath back for a few seconds of course, even strongly thrust her hips upwards and against of Tharja's round shaped, big butt a couple more times. By the looks of it, Ashley seemed as though she was seriously trying to rush for another round of 'Tharja ass pounding', but her cutely lithe body was simply forcing the girl to hold on a minute or two and regain back her used up energy.

After giving Ashley a rather deep kiss on her panting lips, Tharja then removed herself from off of the young witch's huge member, said member quickly going limp and looking very well spent now. After noticing Tharja doing this, Peach and Jane then quickly crawled their way over towards them both now; Adeline's eyes were without a doubt totally gaping at both Jane and Peach's perfect looking, round shaped, and jiggling asses as the two women crawled away from the French girl.

"I'm... *Pant*...! I-I'm not really a woman, aren't I? *Pant*...! I didn't last nearly as long as I really wanted to! *Sniffle*..." spoke Ashley, sounding kind of upset as she breathed out those words.

Princess Peach, WFT, and Tharja were all smiling down at Ashley now, and each of the beautiful women had a very genuine looking smile on their face at the moment.

"You were fucking my ass for at least fourteen minutes straight, Ashley. What are you even talking about right now, silly?" Tharja then said to her with a slight laugh, looking down at the adorable witch girl rather creepy-like afterwards.

"You did an outstandingly GREAT job, Ashley! You ARE really a woman now! You really, really are, I tell you!" cheered the blonde princess in a very jovial tone of voice.

"You indeed fucked the shit out of Miss Tharja's not so firmed up buttocks, Ashley. Good job, little one," calmly expressed Wii Fit Trainer in her usual calm sounding tone, her gentle voice really not matching up along with her really foul choice of words that much at all.

Hearing each of their words of honest praise quickly lifted Ashley's spirits back up, and also literally her own very big futa dick, as well. "W-wow...! Gee, thanks, you three. That really m-means a whole lot to me." The young witch then sat herself up now, an adorably cute smile also on her chubby looking face, as well.

"Oh," then said Peach, naughtily smirking right afterwards. After turning herself around on all fours, her huge and soft butt now facing their direction, the frisky blonde then gave her fat ass a very sexy little shake before shamelessly saying out loud, "Since Tharja already had her turn with you, I should be next! Come on and stick that big dick inside of any hole that you desire, Ashley!"

"Ha, ha, ha. Mm, yeah..." lowly growled out Wii Fit Trainer, her hand then swiping across both of Peach's really thick ass cheeks moments later in one terribly swift motion, the yoga trainer's harsh feeling spank easily making the princess woman's perfect, bubble butt jiggle and wiggle all over the place. "Peach booty is best booty," laughed WFT, now leaning herself over on all fours right beside of Peach as well, both of their sexy bodies practically touching now.

"Aw, you know your pale butt looks way better than my own, cutie," softly giggled Peach before beginning to deeply kiss Jane on her soft feeling lips, both of the girls now making out with each other, and then moments later even starting to shake around their very round shaped, cushy, and really huge looking asses right in front of Ashley and Tharja's own direction.

After Tharja gave Ashley an evil looking smirk, the young witch girl quickly returning the gaze right back at her, the black haired enchantress then magically transformed herself into 'futa' mode, basically. After doing that, Tharja then got behind of WFT, firmly smacked both of the ponytailed woman's big and pale butt cheeks, gripped her by the waist, and then strongly pushed her thick phallus deep inside of the mannequin woman's soaking wet, tight feeling womanhood. Jane instantly howled out really loudly in euphoric feeling pleasure soon as Tharja aggressively penetrated her like that. Mimicking her sexy idol of sorts, Ashley then got behind of Princess Peach's sexily thick ass, roughly slapped both of the blonde's soft booty cheeks as well, grabbed at her squishy feeling waistline, and then quickly plunged her rather huge penis deep inside of Peach's tight butthole.

Just like Wii Fit Trainer, Peach also immediately shouted out quite noisily in such sheer, wondrous feeling pleasure soon as she felt the young witch Ashley take her from behind with such oomph, lust, and passionate precision. Within seconds, both Tharja and Ashley were now strongly smashing their hips right up against of both Peach and Jane's plushy-like rear-ends, the lewd sounds of 'pelvis smacking against of soft ass cheeks' now loudly echoing all throughout the large water garden area once again.

Tharja was completely on both of her knees while taking Jane from the back with such reckless abandon, and also soon forcefully tugging the fitness woman's head back by roughly pulling on her black colored ponytail. Ashley, however, was standing up on her feet as she was hunching herself right over the curvaceous blonde's sexy looking back, the young girl violently crashing her trim hips up against of her beautiful victim's very fat, soft ass with everything that she possibly had as she also sharply spanked Peach's big butt very occasionally to boot. Tharja also spanked WFT's rippling bottom quite a lot, too, of course. While watching all of this going on now, Adeline just stood there and simply enjoyed the show, the raunchy scene before her eyes just giving the French girl another idea for yet another wonderful painting of hers.

After almost an hour passing on by, it was pretty much nighttime now. The moon up in the dark colored sky now shining down ever so brightly upon them all, the calm water also gleaming with such majestic looking beauty. As for what was currently happening right now, Wii Fit Trainer was happily riding up and down on top of the lying down flat on her back Ashley's dick, Adeline has just finished her seventh erotic painting, and Princess Peach was romantically making out with Tharja. Both Peach and Tharja were standing up on their feet, by the way.

After a long time of just kissing the princess woman, the dark mage slowly parted her thin lips away from Peach's much more fuller feeling lips, seconds later her hand firmly slapping the royal girl's rather big behind as she then strongly grasped onto Peach's left buttock afterwards. "Tell me, does that Mario guy even know about just how much of a dirty whore you really are?" Tharja asked Peach, her signature wicked smile on her face.

After giggling cutely, the blonde haired woman then shamelessly retorted back to her, "Like I even give an actual fuck if he knows or not."

"Oooooo...!" softly cooed the black haired mage, yet again firmly smacking Peach's very juicy ass cheeks a few more times, simply making the royal princess giggle even more loudly now. "You're such a naughty bitch, you naughty bitch. And your ass is so **big** and **soft** , too...!"

After that being said, both Tharja and Peach then started to swap spit once again, both of the women quietly groaning as they continued to steadily exchange very sweet, wet kisses with one another. With her feelings running rapidly crazy, and also just thanks to feeling unhealthily horny at the moment, Adeline soon quickly walked on over towards both Peach and Tharja.

Without saying a single word, the French girl got down onto her knees, strongly smacked the royal woman's huge bottom with her right hand, tightly gripped onto Peach's very big booty with both of her hands, spread apart the always happy woman's really soft feeling butt cheeks, and then shoved her face deep into the sexy blonde's ass crack. After doing that, the young girl then instantly began to lick, tongue, and kiss on Peach's tight, flexing anus.

The blonde princess slowly pulled away from her current lover's wet lips soon as she felt the adventurous Adeline now excitingly experimenting with her massive butt like this. Looking in back of herself and down at Adeline with a smile gracing her gentle features now, Princess Peach let out another adorable sounding giggle before sweetly saying, "Oh, m-my... just look who's hungry for a big and juicy peach all of the sudden now. O-oh... your tongue feels so good down there, little Adeline. Oh, it... it feels **really** good, actually...!"

Peach's words only encouraged the young girl to 'eat out' her wonderfully round, thick ass even harder. Adeline truly seemed like an expert with this stuff already. Tharja soon moved her head down to Peach's large breasts moments later, her anxious mouth quickly finding the perky woman's left hardened nipple before sucking on it really hardly.

"Keep that steady rhythm going, and make sure to focus on your breathing, as well," huffed out the pale skinned trainer as she joyfully continued to bounce her fat ass down on top of the young, red eyed witch's huge dick.

"S-shut up already, lady...!" moaned out Ashley in a struggle, spanking Jane's left butt cheek painfully hard as she then later strongly gripped onto the woman's very trim waistline, now increasing her incredible pelvic thrusting speed.

Today has been, like, beyond mind-blowing to the young witch Ashley. Not only was she able to finally make heated, passionate love to her beloved Tharja, but she was also able to straight up fuck some of the other super hot women of 'Smash' until her tiny, dark heart was fully content and satisfied. Sure, Tharja is not actually a part of the 'Super Smash Brothers' community, but that simply did not ever stop Ashley from continuously trying to get inside of her 'pants', anyway.

After a while, however, this unbelievable feeling of pleasure was truly starting to feel like WAY too much for the young witch to even handle now. WFT's butthole suddenly started to tighten so very closely around Ashley's thick, throbbing penis, and feeling this happening to her literally made the big pigtailed girl pass out for about a second or two before coming back to reality again. The intensely sexual heat, the wet sounds, Jane's soft feeling flesh, Jane's pretty looking face, the deep kisses that they both shared together, **ALL** of these things was just too much for little Ashley now, but oh, did she ever so enjoy it to the very dark core of her naturally impure and terribly sinful soul.

Squeezing Wii Fit Trainer's tight, soft gluts even harder now, Ashley loudly growled out to the fitness woman as she yet again slapped the yoga instructor hard on her right pale buttock, "G-gosh, lady, your BUTT! It's SO BIG AND S-SOFT! FUCK! I w-w-want to fuck you forever, white lady! Y-your big butt feels SO GOOD on my dick like t-t-this! S-shit! OH, SHIT!"

Crashing her large, round, jiggling booty down even harder on top of Ashley's magical phallus now, not to mention also perfectly matching with the tempo of the young girl's desperately fast moving hips, WFT quickly yelled back to the witch girl, "And you're fucking my big ass amazingly well, little one! P-please, keep on going until your huge cock completely bursts deep inside of my butt! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

Now walking towards everyone while holding each other's hand was the most beauteous Princess Zelda and her unbelievably sexy looking lover Samus Aran herself. Zelda was wearing her usual elegant looking dress while Samus was wearing her super tight fitting zero suit, the bright blue latex sexily showing off the bounty hunter's wonderfully large breasts, her flawless curves, and also not to mention her perfectly round shaped, very tight, really soft, stunningly big bottom.

The two gorgeous women looked around their surroundings and saw Ashley lying down flat on her back while fucking the life out of Wii Fit Trainer's perfectly round ass. WFT bouncing her thick, bright, wobbling booty down in flawless unison to noisily meet along with Ashley's upwards thrusting, well-endowed futa dick as the two sweaty girls fucked hardly. Adeline wildly spanking and eating out Peach's perfectly fat ass. Tharja crudely worshipping Princess Peach's rather huge tits with her hungry mouth. And last but not least, they both also saw the blonde princess simply moaning out really foul curse words loudly into the fresh, nighttime air with her beautifully blue colored eyes tightly closed shut.

Feeling kind of shocked about what she was honestly seeing here, Zelda then looked over at her taller lover before quietly speaking to her, "Goodness me! Is... cute little Ashley actually doing what I think she is doing? AND her supposedly innocent girlfriend, Adeline, too?"

Looking back at the confused and royal brunette with her usual jaded-like eyes, Samus calmly replied back to her, "Yeah, I'm afraid so... Um, hey, you wanna fuck?"

"Yes, I do. Now, bend that fat ass of yours the FUCK over, you sexy slut," darkly purred back Zelda as she then suddenly grabbed onto Samus' plump butt, the pointy eared woman's tone of voice, also along with her previously soft looking facial expression, quickly changing within the blink of a human eye.

After yet another hour practically passing on by now, it seemed as though this full-fledged and intensely hot lesbian orgy was truly just beginning now. Every female here now, even including Adeline, was now totally naked as they all continued to happily partake in these nastily raunchy activities with each other.

At this moment in time, Samus was on top of Tharja as the dark mage woman vigorously penetrated deep inside of her wet womanhood while hugging the tall woman's sexy body extremely tightly. Princess Zelda had both of her elegant hands placed firmly onto the bounty hunter's perfectly wide hips and was squatting over above of Samus' womanly form as her own large futa penis roughly claimed her sexy lover's very huge ass.

Ashley firmly held onto both of Samus' shoulders and was aggressively humping the bounty hunter's drooling face as she wildly continued to piston-fuck the gagging mouth of Samus with her amazingly large sized dick. Adeline cutely held Ashley by her adorably cubbish face as she was passionately tongue kissing her young girlfriend. And Wii Fit Trainer was simply behind of Princess Peach who was currently on all fours, the pale instructor lovingly smashing her really sweaty pelvis firmly up against of Peach's jiggling, drop-dead sexy, fat looking, superbly thick booty.

"I really like your little girlfriend here, Zelda...! She's really cute," loudly grunted out Tharja for Zelda to hear her.

There was so much noise happening all at once, but both of the Hyrulian woman's pointed ears flinched as she easily heard the creepy woman speak out those words to her.

"Indeed, she is VERY cute!" quickly replied back Zelda, afterwards roughly spanking Samus' left rippling butt cheek with a perfectly curved hand. After laughing out quite loudly in such sexual gratification, the brunette princess then started to fuck the bounty hunter's gaping asshole even harder now, Zelda also slapping her blonde lover's amazingly fat ass yet again.

"Samus is a pathetic slut deep down, you know...! S-she was always a slut, and she is MY slut! She is my property and my greatest possession...! And I love her SO MUCH! Oh, I truly, truly do love you, my love!" screamed Princess Zelda in pure passion, her curved hips trying their absolute best to move even faster up against of the tall woman's impossibly soft feeling, really meaty butt cheeks.

Ashley soon busted multiple huge loads of semen all down inside of the bounty hunter's throat, the witch girl now pulling away from her French girlfriend's soft lips with a wet sounding pop of the mouth. Still bucking her youthful hips forward and against of the moaning woman's whorish mouth, the pigtailed girl then tightly gripped onto Samus' head while hunching herself over a bit now. Both of Ashley's pretty and red colored eyes were shut very tightly, the young witch's small mouth agape as she continued to loudly curse and moan so very deeply in such mysterious feeling pleasure and super strong feeling sexual relief.

"OoOOooOOOHHHHH...! F-f-ffffff... F-FUCK yeah, big booty lady! Y-your mouth feels so hot, slimy, and just s-soooo...! Holy shit, shit, shit! O-oh, YES! YES! YEEEESSSSS!" angrily growled Ashley, the cute witch still strongly humping her pelvis right up against of the curvaceous woman's really nasty looking and spit dripping face.

"Mm, hmm! Mm, mm, mm!" soon moaned out Samus as she swallowed all of Ashley's futa semen, the ponytailed blonde now hungrily bobbing her head back and forth as she ruthlessly started to strongly suck off the young witch's nearly flaccid, yet still cum leaking penis.

Ashley just rolled her head back a little bit as her mouth then began to let out very loud sounding moans again, but Adeline soon enough grabbed the cute witch by her adorable looking face once more, now quickly resuming back to their previously and intensely hot, passionate kisses once again. After a while, Ashley also started to buck her slightly curved hips forward again, her huge futa penis becoming back fully erect in no time as she soon started to hardly face fuck the bounty hunter's flawlessly beautiful face once more.

Deeply tongue kissing Adeline, hearing Samus still being roughly ravaged by both Tharja and Zelda, all while also getting wildly sucked off by Samus was probably the most sexually intense feeling thing that Ashley even experienced tonight, and that is saying quite a whole lot to be honest here.

"Well, THEY all are certainly enjoying each other's company, huh?" asked Peach as she continued to excitingly look over at them all.

"They suuuure are," then chuckled back WFT, only to later spank one of Princess Peach's amazingly soft feeling ass cheeks super sharply before speeding up her own lewd and rather enthusiastic seeming humping actions against of the happy-go-lucky woman's really big butt. "Holy fuck, Peach...! I always loved this big, soft booty of yours SO damn much! I truly do feel like I could actually do this to you forever, honestly! I mean, just looking at this fat ass of yours jiggling all over like this really angers me, but at the very same time I freaking love it! Your bottom **sure** does need some firming up exercises, in my opinion...! But, fuck it. You're still sexy as hell, anyway!"

Now sexily shaking around her really juicy looking rear-end right up against of Jane's thrusting pelvis, the bubbly princess soon retorted back to the black haired trainer in a very sweet tone of voice, "Aw, you're always way too kind to me, Jane. He, he, he! Yeah, get that fat ass, baby! It is ALL yours before somebody else comes on over here and claims it again! He, he!"

"Mm, hmm!" happily hummed WFT, her pale hand swiftly swiping right across and against of Peach's right huge buttock, the mannequin woman's vicious humping speed still steadily increasing somehow.

Not even finishing the job right, Zelda then suddenly stopped fucking her big butt girlfriend's wonderfully soft feeling buttocks, the brunette princess now slowly pulling her futa penis from out of Samus' widely gaping butthole. After smacking Samus straight across her huge ass with brutal force, Zelda nonchalantly began to speak out with a smirk, "All right, Sammy, I think that I'm done with your fat ass for a while. Hmm... I guess I'm going to go fuck Peach's thick booty now."

And with that, Princess Zelda then started to walk on over towards both Wii Fit Trainer and Princess Peach, uncaringly leaving her precious Samus in somewhat untaken care of sexual heat. Well, at least Tharja and Ashley was still there with the sexy bounty hunter, AND fucking both of Samus' really wet holes extremely hardly at that.

Now pulling away from Adeline in a hurry, and also taking her own huge cock from out of Samus' drooling mouth, Ashley then shouted out in such happiness, "YES! Big booty lady's asshole is available for punishment again!"

The black haired witch rushed over behind of the ponytailed blonde, tightly grabbed both sides of the tall woman's very curvy hips, and then immediately shoved her well-endowed futa dick deep inside of Samus' jiggling ass, both Ashley and Tharja now roughly **fucking** Samus completely and utterly stupid.

As for Adeline, however, she just simply began to passionately make out with the moaning bounty hunter woman, and Samus truly felt as though she was going to pass the heck out at any given second now. In fact, Miss Aran **did** pass out, but nobody there even noticed at the time, thus only making all three of the horny girls vigorously continuing their sexually depraved work and desires.

Once Zelda finally made it over to both Peach and WFT, the seemingly elegant princess aggressively pushed Wii Fit Trainer to the side, painfully slapped both of the fleshy cheeks of Princess Peach's large sized ass, hunched herself over the smiling woman, firmly gripped both of her broad hips, and then violently began to fuck the blonde princess woman's plushy soft, flawlessly round shaped, and beautifully bubbled looking booty with such reckless and angry-like passion.

"O-o-oooohhhhh...! F-fuck yes, baby!" deeply growled Zelda through white, gritted teeth as she continued to powerfully smash her crotch so very strongly against of Peach's fat, huge, wobbling butt cheeks.

"OH, Z-ZELDA!" cheerfully yelped out Princess Peach with a super bright looking smile on her gorgeous face. "O-O-Oooohh, Zeeeeldaaaahhhhh...! F-fuck, Zelda- YOU'RE SO F-FUCKING G-G-GOOD! A-ARRGHHH...! F-F-FFFFUCK!"

Now standing up and watching the two girls going at it so enthusiastically, Wii Fit Trainer just shook her head from side to side and placed both of her own hands onto her perfectly curved hips. "You're SO lucky you look that hot, Zelda, or else I'd..." laughed the pure white skinned woman, afterwards walking in front of Peach and sticking her big, firm, pale ass right in front of the moaning woman's pretty looking face; Princess Peach instantly started to hungrily kiss and lick WFT's plump, round shaped ass, as well.

Fast forward sometime very far ahead of these current sexual events here, both Lucina and Robin eventually found themselves walking on inside of the water garden area now, both of the stunned looking girls immediately getting quite the eyeful of just what was happening right at the moment. Robin was wearing a close-fitting, white colored tank top, was barefoot, and she also had on extremely tight-fitting, black colored dress/bellbottom pants. As for what Lucina was wearing? Well, she just had on her usual outfit, actually. Go figure, I guess.

"A-and just what the hell is going on here?!" suddenly shouted a deeply blushing Lucina, her right hand still firmly gripping and tightly squeezing on one of Robin's own soft feeling, plump, and fat ass cheeks as she continuously observed her surroundings.

"Well," began Robin, her hazel colored eyes half lidded looking now. "I see Zelda over there fucking the ever living SHIT out of Peach's thick ass! I also see Jane rubbing her fine behind against of Peach's cute face! Oh, and right over there we have Samus getting absolutely FUCKED by not only cute little Ashley, but also... a few others, I think?"

"So, Ashley **finally** got some ass after all, huh? Gosh, she's such a little pervert, I swear..." scoffed the blue haired girl, afterwards biting her bottom lip very slightly, as well.

"Well, she's BEEN fucking her own girlfriend, Adeline, for quite a while already, Lucy. But, yeah, as for actually pounding her some big, fat, amazing Samus booty for once? Yep, this is probably the first time for her. Hah, ha, ha!" playfully laughed out the thick, tactician girl.

"I see..." calmly breathed out Lucina.

"And she's going to be fucking me next! I know THAT much! That's for sure!" happily blurted Robin, the white haired magician now quickly making her way on over towards Ashley and the others now; Lucina merely followed close behind of her friend, by the way.

Now giving Robin a seriously fierce feeling spank straight on her left round shaped and wobbly buttock, said big butt cheek rippling ever so beautifully right after the super harsh spank mind you, Lucina giggled rather quietly sounding before speaking back to her curvy friend, "You're a fucking pervert, too, Robin! And g-gosh your ass is SO fat...! Oh, gods, I love it! I mean, j-just looking at it jiggle around as you walk like that seriously just makes me w-want to fuck you silly, Robbie..."

"Yeah, and you've been eating AND fucking my ass all freaking day today, Lucy! You're a damn pervert, too, you fucking bitch...! But, hey, I really love that about you, anyway. You really do remind me about my darling Nera in many ways, you know that? Ha, hah."

"Well, can you really even blame me on doing those things to you that much, you whore?" laughed Lucina as she sharply slapped Robin's swaying, round shaped, and jutting out butt **hard** once again, except spanking the teen girl's plump ass thrice this time around; the white haired magician jumped and giggled immediately afterwards, as well.

"Gods, I really just wish that you wore these exact, same clothes in actual Smash battles, too, Robin. These tight pants of yours just... h-hug your booty and your impressively wide hips so damn nicely! S-so perfectly, actually! Your usual clothes really doesn't compliment your womanly figure at all. Like, at all, seriously! F-fuck, I just want to jam my face right in your soft butt cheeks all over again, bitch! Holy f-fucking shit, you're SO DAMN HOT...!"

"Aw, you're so cute, Lucy," giggled back Robin as she turned her head over her right shoulder and gazed at her blue haired friend, Lucina seconds later then smacking Robin's jiggling ass brutally hard two more times just for good measure. "Ouch! Ha, ha, hah! Fuck, Lucina, that feels SO good! You're such a bitch sometimes."

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you slut. Just like Peach and Samus, YOU fucking LOVE getting your fat ass spanked hard all of the time, so just shut up and take it like a good little bitch, you fucking whore," playfully spoke back the blue eyed swordswoman, one of Lucina's slightly rough feeling hands now just perversely, and also very firmly, groping all over on the curvy, giggling, tactician girl's really big bottom yet again.

"Fuck you," lowly chuckled Robin, her thick ass getting spanked fiercely hard by Lucina's left hand right afterwards, too.

Moments later on, both of the teenaged females were now standing right next to Ashley, Samus, Tharja, and also Adeline. Robin, being the surprisingly brash woman that she truly was, bent her knees slightly, stuck her wonderfully large booty right beside of Ashley's panting face, and then hurriedly pulled down her own super tight-fitting pants, the horny tactician now crudely mooning the younger girl with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, Ashley, baby! Yoo-hoo, girl!" sexily sang Robin as she then strongly spanked her own juicy looking butt, thus easily making her big ass cheeks deliciously jiggle and wiggle around for Ashley's viewing pleasure now. "Want some more cake, cutie? Do you want mine now?" then asked Robin, slowly winking her left eye at the hip bucking witch girl while also sexily shaking her wobbly rear-end back and forth, as well.

While still thrusting her futa dick as fast and hard as she possibly could deep inside of Samus Aran's huge, rippling, rounded, perfect looking ass like a horny little animal, Ashley then immediately buried her cute looking face straight in-between both soft cheeks of Robin's fat behind, the young girl's drooling face and wet tongue now crazily moving all around the tasty crack of Robin's round shaped ass.

"I'll t-take that as a 'yes'...! Oh, f-fuck, this feels SO damn good!" lowly purred the white haired girl, Robin soon closing both of her eyes shut and sighing very loudly in utmost pleasure.

Fucking Samus' huge ass AND eating out Robin's large booty together like this, however, almost made young little Ashley completely pass out herself. Ashley was freaking seeing stars here! Her mind was just going totally insane! Feeling her orgasm now approaching faster than ever before, Ashley skillfully pulled out of Miss Aran's widely gaping butthole, roughly pushed Robin down on all fours, swiftly smacked both of the magician girl's thick butt cheeks with her small hands, squatted right behind of the young woman, firmly gripped onto the smirking girl's squishy feeling sides, and then randomly shoved her own huge cock ever so deep inside of Robin's tight anus with just one strong thrust of her lithe hips.

"O-oh! Gosh damn...!" adorably moaned Robin, the twin pigtailed girl not exactly expecting Ashley to choose her asshole over her pussy, but still truly loving the outcome of things here. Robin actually prefers anal penetration over vaginal penetration, anyway.

"YES!" happily screamed Ashley as she hungrily stared straight down at the fat, jiggling, fair skinned ass that she was now fucking **hard** , the red eyed girl's subtly curved hips now moving at complete top speed in only a matter of seconds. "W-why do so many girls here have such b-big and soft butts like this?! F-fuuuuuck...! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCK! I just c-can't stop fucking you a-all! FFFFFUUUCK!"

"Yeah, Ashley! FUCK that fat ass slut nice and good just like that...! S-shit, that looks so hot..." breathed out Lucina, and soon afterwards hurriedly running right behind of the still unconscious Samus Aran, dropping down onto both of her knees, tightly gripping the blonde woman's plump booty cheeks hard, and then anxiously starting to lick, sniff, and just flat-out orally worship Samus' big butt all over with such unrelenting enthusiasm and unyielding lust.

'Mm, mm, mm, mmmmmppphhhh...! It tastes and smells just as amazing as I remember it, too! Oh, Samus, I love you...' dreamily voiced Lucina inside of her own mind, her calloused hands continuously spanking both of Samus' rather tight feeling ass cheeks very firmly as she wildly feasted on the bounty hunter's bubbly bottom; after a really long while of this carrying on, Samus **finally** started to stir back awake again.

"D-dammit! I'm going to cum! I am SO going to cum inside of y-you now, thick booty lady!" loudly hollered Ashley with her tongue sticking out cutely, both of her small hands now roughly tugging back on Robin's long, twin pigtails, and not to mention the witch girl's trim hips also somehow moving even faster than before now, as well.

"Do it, girl! Fuck that ass, Ashley! Fuck m-me! Rape me, g-girl!" lovingly groaned back Robin, and then afterwards feeling Ashley powerfully ejaculating rope after rope of her hot, thick feeling, futa, lady spunk deep inside of her own tight asshole; Ashley surprisingly continued to super aggressively fuck Robin's sexily wobbling, heavenly soft feeling, and stunningly fat looking booty like a hyperactive rabbit even after her own toe-curling orgasm, anyway. The young witch soon enough made the older tactician girl experience multiple body shuddering orgasms, as well.

Ashley was just fucking Robin so darn good right now, and it honestly surprised the teenaged magician quite a whole lot, too. Ashley was fucking Robin, Zelda was fucking Peach, Tharja was fucking Samus, Adeline was still deep kissing Samus, Wii Fit Trainer/Jane Tabitha Trainer was smothering Peach's steadily licking face with her big butt, just **everybody** was screwing around here, basically. As for just how long all of this lasted, exactly? Well... I don't know. Who gives a nut? Who gives TWO nuts, even? Shut up.

* * *

In the meantime over to Little Mac and Shulk inside of the Smash Stadium, the two males were just sitting down on top of a couch while watching an episode of "Miraculous Ladybug".

"Hey, do you think that Marinette could beat up Spider-Man?" asked Shulk.

After shrugging his bulky shoulders at Shulk's somewhat random question, Mac soon enough retorted back to the Monado boy, "Uhhhhhhhhhhh... sure. Besides, Marinette is hot, man."

"Hm... That's fair enough, I guess," replied Shulk.

 **The End!**

 **Um... y-yeah? Uh, thank you so much for even reading this crap! It's short, but that IS the way that I wanted it to be, after all. As always, though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**


End file.
